Fragile Mind
by Cielois Phancy
Summary: When the one person you love doesn't even acknowledge your existence, you start to question if you actually do exist. You wonder if everything around you is but a mere illusion... a lie... a fake reality made just to taunt you. The worst part about it all... is that you know it's real.


**Chapter 1: Wistful Thinking.**

**Flashback**

Shiro was standing outside without any idea of how she got there, when she got there, or why she got there. All she knew was the overwhelming, horrid black feeling that washed over her. Something terrible had happened, but she didn't know what. Then, she opened her eyes, and what she saw in front of her explained the horrible feeling she had.

In front of her laid her mother, Juri. She was covered in her own blood and looked paler than usual. Her voice was no louder than a whisper, "Escape... You must escape..."

Without another word said, Shiro ran into the forest, and before she knew it, she fell down to her knees. The moment her knees hit the cold, wet ground, the stabbing feeling had reached her head. She squeezed her eyes shut as she held her head in her hands. Hot tears poured out of her eyes, and she just sat there.

_"Rido... Rido is the one who caused all of this,"_ she thought.

She stood up and wiped away her tears, "I have to keep going."

The icy wind bit into her cheeks, causing them to turn bright red. It was snowing, and the young girl was covered in blood. She walked through the forest, not entirely sure where she was going. She was so far away from home, but she couldn't go back...

The wind got stronger and the snow came down faster, but she continued walking. She felt cold and weak, but she had to keep going. Her steps got slower and slower, until finally, she collapsed.

She panted as she tried to get up, but she couldn't do anything more than get her hand to flutter. Her entire body was numb, so she laid there, absolutely motionless. "Someone... help," she whispered before everything around her was engulfed in darkness.

* * *

She woke up without any memory of her life. It was like everything up until now was just a dream. A cruel dream which she had forgotten. It was then when she noticed she was being carried by somebody.

It was a boy with burgundy eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. His face was expressionless, and he looked straight ahead, not even noticing the girl in his arms had woken up.

She looked up at the boy, "Who are you?"

He looked down at her and the corners of his mouth curled ever so slightly, "How are you feeling?"

She furrowed her brows, "I feel fine. Who are you?"

"I'm your older brother, Kaname," he answered.

Before she could ask anything else, he placed her on the ground and held her hand. They were standing in front of a house.

The door opened and a man with hazel eyes and straw-colored hair stood there. His name was Kaien Cross. He looked over to Kaname, "Hello, Kaname. It's nice of you to visit."

Kaname stared at him intently, "Juri and Haruka are dead. They asked me to bring Shiro to you, so she would be under your care."

"Is that so," the man asked. He then looked down at the young girl and his entire aura changed. He smiled brightly, "You must be Shiro, right? You're filthy, darling, how about I run you some warm bathwater?"

She looked up at Kaname and he nodded, so she looked back at the man, "Okay."

He stepped aside, "Alright, you go sit on the couch and I'll start preparing the bath for you."

She walked into the house and sat on the couch, just as Kaien had asked.

He looked back at Kaname, "Does she remember anything?"

Kaname shook his head, "No, Haruka requested that I erase all of her memories."

**End of Flashback**

It's been ten years since Shiro started living under Kaien Cross' care. She currently attends Cross Academy, a school in which humans and vampires can coexist with each other. She's in the Night Class along with all of the other vampires. Her and Kaname are the only purebloods who attend the school, but Kaname is the one the aristocrats respect the most.

Shiro's body was sprawled out across the crimson silk sheets on her bed as she slept. Takuma walked into her room and chuckled at the sight of the sleeping girl. He gently poked the arm that was dangling over the edge of the bed, "Miss Shiro, you need to wake up."

The girl grunted and rolled over, subconsciously shutting the door with her telekinesis. The way she was laying exposed her pale neck entirely.

Takuma blushed slightly and poked the girl once more, "Miss Shiro, it's time to get up."

The girl's eyes fluttered open and her gaze landed on the blonde aristocrat, "Takuma, what are you doing here?"

"Lord Kaname requested that I woke you up. It's almost time for the switchover," he said quietly.

Shiro sighed as she stood up from the bed, "Tell him I'm getting ready."

He nodded, "Of course, Miss Shiro."

She pouted her lip, "Takuma, I thought I told you to drop the 'Miss'. We're friends, you can just call me Shiro."

Heat spread across his face and he nodded, "My apologies, Shiro," he said as he bowed and left the room.

Shiro ran her fingers through her hair once he left the room, "I wish they'd all stop using such formalities with me. I want them to treat me like their equal." After she said that, she quickly got dressed and left her room.

She was walking a few feet behind Kaname while they were exiting the gate. She hung her head low as she continued walking.

Her and him aren't as close as they were when they were children. Ever since they started attending this school, he's ignored her.

_"I wish he'd at least acknowledge me,"_ she thought.

Aido noticed the girl's behavior and put his arm around her. She looked up at him and he smiled, "Cheer up, Shiro. A frown like that doesn't suit a face as pretty as yours."

Heat spread across the girl's face and she smiled warmly, "Thank you, Aido."

The Day Class girls noticed that Aido's arm was around Shiro, and they started freaking out.

Takuma, who was at Kaname's side as usual, turned around and saw the two of them smiling at each other. He frowned slightly and looked away.

Kaname's eyebrow twitched when he heard the fangirls talking about Aido and Shiro. He didn't bother turning around, instead, he kept walking forward.

_"Aido and I are going to have to have a talk later," _he thought.


End file.
